gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Hall No. 2 (Maze)
Energy Hall No. 2 (30F) - 3 Energy (Uranium) Enemies Researcher's Soul (Undead) *Curse – While countering, inflicts Curse for 3 rounds *Void - Chance to be immune to all damage *Drops - Dust of Soul (randomly enhance one attribute) RX-Enhanced Attacker (Machine) *Burst Missile - Attack every 2 rounds, adds Burning effect for 3 rounds *Alloy Armor - +30% Spell Resistance, +30% Physical Resistance *Drops - Firearm Component Smart Defender (Machine) - every 5 floors * Intensive Bombardment - Launches an attack every round and inflicts 150% damage to enemy. * Defense Matrix - Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +50% * (Spawns with a Reaction Furnace) Smart Hub (Machine) - Boss (Attack 175, HP 4500, Dodge 0%, Accuracy 100%) * Intensive Bombardment - Launches an attack every round and inflicts 150% damage to enemy. * Defense Matrix - Spell Resistance +50%, Physical Resistance +50% Vendor Parts Shop *3 Firearms Components - *Ancient Element - *Firearms Memoir - (increase 1 level of Firearms knowledge at random) *Metal Fishbone - (cast Earth Spike) *Mechanical Eye - +1 Power *Clockwork Spider - +1 Attack Random Encounters Firearm's Table (Floor 1) *Firearms Manual *M-38 Metal Destroyer (initially 30 points of damage, 3/3 charges) - refill with Firearms Manual *10 Firearms Components *1 Ancient Element Reaction Furnace * Cast overload (Attack buff) on mechanical creatures (2 round cooldown), effects can stack * Destroy for Firearms Components * Always spawns with Smart Defender Energy Warehouse *Irradiated Cat - Receive Sorcerer's Dress "Mutant Cat" in settlement *Irradiated Dog - Receive Three-eye King's Dress "Quantum Police Dog" in settlement *'uranium storage' - Receive 10 Uranium in Settlement The Hulk's Remains *Gamma Bomb - throw to inflict 200 points of damage to the enemy, 50% splash damage to enemies within 3 slots, also inflicts Collapse effect (5 rounds) *The Hulk's Soul(Farplane Ranger) - Attack +3, Defense +3, When attacking, 10% chance to deal double damage Researcher's Remains *random items *Broken Researcher's Soul(Farplane Ranger) - Components Shop EP consumption decreases by 1% (30% max) *Researcher's Intact Soul(Farplane Ranger) - Components Shop EP consumption decreases by 3% (30% max) Steel Gate * 4 RX-Enhanced Attackers *Alloy Storage Box - may contain 2-3 Firearm Components, Metal Fishbone (cast Earth Spike), Clockwork Rat (+200 EP), Clockwork Spider (+1 Attack), Electrical Top (cast Force Shield) Firearms Manual - Modify M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 1 (2 Firearm Components) *Reload - Refill bullets for M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 2 (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure - +15/30/45 Power Tier 3 (3 ranks each @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Optical Sniping Telescope - After shooting, enemy's Dodge decreased by 5/10/15 % *Cumulative Charge - 20/40/60 % chance of doing double damage *Flame Throwing Device - 50/75/100 % chance of inflicting Burn Effect *Fire Control System Enhancement - 25/50/?? % chance of splash damage on enemies within 1/3/?? tiles *Research on Armor Piercing Bullet - After shooting, enemy's Physical Resistance decreased by 5/10/15 % *Clip Expansion - Max Bullets +2/4/6 Tier 4 (5 ranks each @ 8 Firearm Components & 1 Ancient Element each) *Precision Guidance - Additionally deal 2/4/6/8/10 % damage of Max HP (effect halves against boss) *Biochemical Charge - 20/40/60/80/100 % chance of inflicting Stun Effect *Throat Shrinkage System - Spurting Damage +15/30/45/60/75 % *Research on Electromagnetic Bomb (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) - After shooting, 50/75/100 % chance of negating enemy's buff *Rapid-Fire Device - Power decreases by 85 % each time shooting 6/7/8/9/10 bullets (special effect only triggers once) Category:Eden